


New Era

by Lieh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Fluffy, Marauders' Era, Post-World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieh/pseuds/Lieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter hasn’t known how to come back to his old life after the horrors of the war. During a New Years’ Eve party, a special friend reminds him what is important in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Era

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I have a tendency to make my pairings comforting each other xD. I was afraid to post this text because World War II is a sensitive subject in general. I hope I didn’t offend anyone or anything because I really like to read/write stories about this war and its consequences. BTW, for those who has read my Percy Jackson fanfics, I hope to write soon a Percabeth one for the holidays as well ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and of course, I wish an amazing New Year’ Eve to everyone!

The room was entirely filled with bodies in elegant attires. Fancy dresses embellished with jewelry carrying elegant silhouettes walking through the room, and expansive suites flowed through the party that was in its highest moment. The candles flamed happily while a group of ladies giggled in the corner of the room; waiters offered with sincere smile drinks and jokes; a couple of men was smoking their cigar making bets for the next year with shining eyes.

Everything was perfect for the perfect night, the last one of the year. The sky was clear and without clouds, the snow was falling down softly like tiny pieces of cotton, the streets were bubbled with many people going to parties and making their own parties at the sidewalks and pubs around London.

Precisely, people hadn’t much to commemorate in the last seven years because of the war. That was the perfect opportunity to cheer up their souls, which had locked in darkness and tears. Many people didn’t come back home and those who arrived weren’t the same people they used to be. If not injured physically, they were hurt emotionally.

James Potter was one of those young men who left the war safe, with only an injured arm already cured. His bravery and courage during the conflict were enough for him to win a badge of honor for his work at the army. Despite being only a twenty-four years old boy, James became the main sergeant of his infantry division.

His tall figure was standing near the fireplace of the room, the flames making patterns in his expressionless face while his mind was lost in thoughts. James only came to the party because his friends insisted to him and because they said “you need a little of civilization and fun” whatever that meant. Sirius, Peter and Remus could be very persuasive when they wanted, so James didn’t have a choice.

A soft laugh near him caught his attention. He hadn’t heard that voice for such a long time that he almost forgot how it sounded like. Something inside him woke up, but not in the same way when he was at the battle camp in Normandy one year later, that scary and desperate feeling to survive. James remembered that night when he got up of the bed with his heart jumping, shots everywhere he looked at, screams, soldiers yelling orders, more screams, noise, bodies falling down soaked in blood, a dead body threw out at him without an eye…

“James? Are you all right?”

The soft voice was at his back, one delicate hand on his shoulder. James turned around to see a known face of an old friend. Her green eyes were between worry and happiness, the red hair dancing at the flames near them free in curly cascades through her neck. The metallic dress exposed her elegant shoulder and back, enough to make James lost air. He blinked trying to clear his mind.

“I’m fine, miss don’t worry”.

She rolled her eyes at him, with a teasing voice.

“How many times I have to say to you to call me Lily? We don’t need all this formality, James”.

He grinned feeling very stupid. “Right, sorry. I’m fine, Lily”.

“That’s a lie, you know that. You’ve been standing here all night like a statue and didn’t join us any moment”, she pointed a group of people being one of them Remus, Sirius and Peter near a table playing cards and laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

He felt guilty to ignore his friends as he had done, but he hasn’t been exciting to make simple things like play games with his mates and making silly bets, or cheering up Remus to take out Sirius’s money. Simple things that were right now a distance past, a trivial activity compared to the ones he did in the last two years.

How did his life turn in such a drastic way? Why was so difficult to him to come back to his old life and be normal like his friends?

It wasn’t like his friends didn’t fight battles like him. Sirius went to France to serve for almost three years. When asked about his time there, he always said simply that was “a big ball of crap every day and there was no enough cigarettes to endure the cold”. He was one of the best recruits and saved many members of the infantry during the conflict.

Remus and Peter went together to Berlin in the beginning of the year with James and they stayed there until the final conflict. It was nice to have old friends during that hard moment, despite how much James got worried when a shot struck Remus’ right leg. Of course, he overcame well and he only limped for a few weeks, but it was enough to him to come back to England earlier. Sirius joined James and Peter sooner since the conflict was uglier in Berlin and the infantry needed reinforcement.

All the time James spent serving, he has never seen so much horror like the things that happened in Berlin. Every time when he closed his eyes, he could see clearly the guns shooting in the air, the painful screams of many soldiers from both sides, the fog and cold that was terrible those days, the bombs and blood at the streets. Everything was perfect in his mind like a macabre film pursuing him every night.

So, saying to Lily he was fine was indeed a big lie. James wasn’t fine and he hadn’t known if one day he would be.

Lily sighed because of his silence. She has been aware he was still suffering and needed help, but the boy was too stubborn to ask for it.  She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door of the house.

“Come with me lad, we’re going to a walk”.

James didn’t protest letting her guide him to the garden and finally to the noisy street. He didn’t remember seeing so many happy people at that hour of the night, which was almost unreal. Lily smiled and complimented many acquaintances while walking with James at her side. A funny feeling of pride surfaced in his chest seeing Lily so close to him. He felt good for the first time in months.

The city still was in damage because of the bombs and there weren’t the same amount of people that used to be during the holidays season. Still, seeing his home free and happy warmed his heart.

They arrived at the Tower Bridge already crowded waiting for midnight. James noticed that Lily was shivering because of the cold - he wanted to kick himself for not offer his coat earlier - but he did, which made Lily gave to him the brightest smile.

They stayed in silence just contemplating the city around them. It was a beautiful night, but not only because of the lights but also because Lily was at his side. James always had strong feelings towards the girl and he knew she felt the same about him. They’ve known each other since school and their families were good friends. If everything would have been different, if the war hadn’t come, he knew that in some point he would ask her hand, as soon he had a good profession and money and when she finished her teaching course.

However, the war happened and everything went to another direction. James needed to leave his plans to university behind and Lily couldn’t go to Oxford to study to not leave her mother and older sister unassisted. Instead, she entered in a basic nursing course to work as a volunteer for the injured soldiers who arrived every day in the city. She took care of Remus in the first days before he left to the hospital, which her good care was a lifesaver to him. James knew very well that Lily wouldn’t want to be at home doing nothing or hiding somewhere in the countryside knowing she could do something. James has loved her more because of her empathy and care for the others since then.

“Sometimes I also get caught in sad thoughts about the war”, Lily said looking at the city in front of her. “You know, all those poor men, most of them so young in pain and you got desperate to give them some relief… Though most of them died in my arms…”

She gazed at him, her eyes a little teary. “I've seen those people at my dreams sometimes, but do you want to know what I learned with all this?”

James didn’t answer firstly. Instead, he took her hand kissing it. Lily approached and hugged him, burying her face on his chest.

“I have an idea about what you lived and saw”, he murmured to her hair caressing her back.

“It was horrible, but I don’t regret”, she sounded muffled because of the tears she was holding. “It taught me to value my life more and be more thankful about how blessed my family is and yours too, James. As Remus, Sirius and Peter’s family are blessed”.

Lily lifted her head to look at his eyes, with many emotions surfacing in her face. “So, we stepped out of this big mess alive and safe. Now it’s time to move on and live”. Saying it, she put her hand on his cheek tracing circles in his skin. “I know it’s hard for you, but I want you to do that for me”.

James stared at her memorizing every trace and lines of her face. Sometimes during those long nights at the battle camp, he liked to imagine her presence near him. It was a way to not get crazy. He would never reject anything she asked to him, he knew it very well.

“I will, I promise”, he gave a tiny smile. “I will even ask for professional help if it makes you happy and you know I’m talking serious here”.

She laughed loud. James never liked to go to a doctor and he always got himself in trouble with his parents because of it.

“Also, it reminds me that you sir owe me a dance. Don’t think I forgot that”. Lily raised her eyebrow while James rolled his eyes trying to hide his laugh but failed.

He took both of her hands to his chest. “What about do it now? There is no music, but we can improvise. But first…” James stopped feeling nervous. “There is something I want to do”.

Lily’s eyes widened when James got so close to her that she could count the freckle in his nose. Many butterflies took control of her belly when he cupped her face with both of his hands; his lips parted approaching to her, his warm breath caressing her skin, eyes closed….

“Ah, so there you are the lovebirds! Now we know why they left the party earlier”.

Sirius’s thunderous laugh echoed through the bridge, with a cheerful Peter and an ashamed Remus walking in their direction. They were holding glasses and a champagne bottle. Lily and James jumped with their approach, both blushing hard.

“You fucking prick!” James tried to sound angry to Sirius but he was in the edge to laugh as well.

“I’m so sorry, Lily dear! I know you’ve waited for years for this idiot makes the first move. Please, proceed”.

“Go to wash some socks, Sirius!” Lily gave him a dirty look her face almost with the same color of her hair.

“I’m sorry, Lily but we had no choice”, Remus gave a half-hearted smile. “We followed him to make sure he wouldn’t do something stupid”.

Sirius laughed loud, almost sounded like a growl.

“It’s almost midnight, anyway”, Peter completed with a big smile. “It’s better to wait here”.

People at the bridge started doing a countdown, and then they cheered and hugged when the clocks approached midnight, with many fireworks crossing the skies. Sirius opened the champagne bottle for the toast, asking James:

“Can you make the honor, mate?”

James smiled and nodded, raising his glass together with his friends. He has never been a person good with words, preferring to show his feelings. Nevertheless, that time he made an effort.

“For this New Year that starts now and for the second chances that everyone gained,” he gazed his friends lovingly, mainly to Lily. “We’re leaving the past and the pain behind and looking at the future. Let’s make a toast for all the lives who survived and for those who not. For them!”

“For them!” four moved voices echoed in the middle of the noisy night.

James grabbed Lily’s hand tight. She was his future and it made him happier to look ahead of it, after all, nothing would be in his way. Not anymore. It was the time to start a new life and he wanted to do it with her. The horrors recorded in his mind stayed behind in a dark corner, his thoughts that moment filled with the sensation of Lily’s hands caressing his face and her lips touching his cheek and finally his mouth.

Everything was beautiful at the last night of the year. The last night of 1945 and the start of a new era.


End file.
